zenderaelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Varista
asshole mcgee Age 70-90 Gender Male PB Solomon Goldsmith; BLOOD+ (recolor) Player Mini Journal socarnivorously Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: orange-red/green Height: 6'1 Body Type: sinewy Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: Clothing Style: gloves gloves gloves History fake :'( Personality Alexander despises humanity. Look at the league he's in. That there is a demand for Bohun Upas to even exist is a testament to the appalling nature of people. He has lost his faith in humanity and wishes for change, but to whom can he entrust his faith to? Alex isn't egotistical enough to place it in himself. He turned to that which no longer exists -- Xumurdad. Society was a wreck because of their greed for power, and that power has corrupted them. In tearing down a deity they tore apart the seams of order. If the world is to be restored to its proper balance, it must be set to its original state. Xumurdad must return. Alex is that which he hates. There is very little that will cause him to hesitate in damning someone, killing their workforce, destroying their livelihood or murdering their loved ones. While he was still young in the corruption of his blood, he refused to prey on innocents -- and then he saw that those perceived as such were often not. He refused to prey on women and children, but as his level of acceptance for murder and deceit grew, his inhibitions dulled. Presently, it doesn't matter who or what is in his way, be it for Bohun Upas or for himself, he will cut it down. Alex is ruthless, but compassionate. It's almost like he's two different people whose roles he steps into like different pairs of shoes as the occasion calls for, except Alex accepts both of them equally as himself. He is friendly and optimistic. He is the friend to cry when you cry and laugh when you laugh, and in that moment, his heart is every bit in it. People, even comrades, even friends, just happen to rank lower on his list of importance than the restoration of order, the resurrection of Xumurdad. To attain this goal, he's shed his morals, his guilt and, many would say, his humanity. While Alex would prefer to work alone on this matter, the simple truth is that he can't. He requires aid to take down the guild leaders, and thus a great deal of his time not spent on business for Bohun Upas has been to forge trustworthy connections with those of a less savory sort. After all, he's not the only one who wishes for Xumurdad's return... Personality keywords: (surface) amiable, persistent, resilient, goal-oriented, improviser, rude, willing to help, well-meaning, simple, somewhat of a hedonist; (beneath) jaded, nigh on ruthless, two-sided, carnal, immoral also he's kind of going through an identity crisis re my past is fake!! and his attachment to rei, but i'm too lazy to expand Etc. * Doesn't dress like a traditional berserker. * Never without anti-fire and anti-holy enchantments on his rings and earrings. * Cloak+mask or full-set of armor (fuck you, Jordan!) for Upas business. * Does not enter Fury often! (Has not yet done so in-game iirc.) CR * Akhilendra Sandeep * Alessia Saunders * Alexandr 'Sascha' Holloway * Anais Vallinar you almost killed me that one time * Duncan Heimdall Jackson * Edward Montgomery Virgil * Eileen Wallace * Evelyn Marks * Iravati Savarna * Jordan Hayes * Marlene Reliace * Nova Kylethe * Pendleton * Ravindra Savarna * Rayu Barozu * Reilanin * Theresa Hargrave * Valentine Ramirez * Zachary Bristol